R-Reality?
by slade017
Summary: Seriously now, w-what is going on?


Third Higurashi fic

John woke up slowly and saw everything looked normal like the real world 'was it all a dream after all?' He turned on the radio.

_Good morning to you all and welcome to the news today. Today our main topic is mental illness, is someone close to you is it you yourself, how do you know? _

John turned the radio off and got dressed. Then he turned on the TV for anything new and a video he left in the VCR started.

"_Alright Leuitenant let em have it!"_

_Missiles were fired at an alien city and it was blown up._

"_Well let's survey the wreckage Leuitenant Dean and pick up some samples and then return to earth."_

"_I'll go get my space suit." A kind of tower rose up "look at that" it shot some kind of beam at the wreckage._

"_Shut down orders, maintain radio silence!"_

"_No let's get out of here!"_

"_No! Not yet."_

_The city started rebuilding itself._

_**Earthmen we are peaceful beings and you have tried to destroy us but you will not succeed. You and your people will pay for this act of aggression. This is the voice of the Syndrome.**_

"What?" John paid more attention.

_**We know that you can hear us Jonathon Chains; our retaliation will be slow but nonetheless effective. We are everywhere inside everyone, inside of you, you cannot succeed in your quest to destroy us. Your knowledge of us will not save you, you will be our instrument of destruction with the changes you have caused and the ones you hope to bring.**_

John turned off the TV quick he looked in the mirror and saw Captain Black looking back for a moment before he blinked and everything was normal again. Outside was London the city he knew.

'Meaning I'll likely be dying soon.' He walked slowly the entire way to school and got there without accident. "Maybe this day will go right he thought getting to class."

"About time you got here" said a familiar voice "we were getting worried about you" said Rena.

"Did you change sleeping meds again?" asked Mion.

John ran to the window and checked it was still London.

"You feeling alright?" asked Keiichi.

"This can't be…THIS CAN'T BE!" John jumped out the window and blacked out as he hit the concrete.

"Have a nice nap John?" asked Rika as John woke up back in Hinamizawa at school.

"It was…it was a killer" said John. "Where are the others?"

"What others?"

"Well Mion, Rena and Keiichi?"

"Are you still dreaming?" asked Rika "no-one by any of those names comes to this school."

"W-what?"

"In fact they never have."

"But that can't be! They're supposed to be here in this world!"

"This world?" John noticed Hanyu wasn't around "Are you sure you shouldn't see the nurse?"

"They're…really not here" John sat down slowly.

"Nope everything is normal here" said Rika "just you, me, Satako and Satoshi."

"Satoshi?! Why is he here?"

Rika looked at him strangely "he's your best friend why wouldn't he?"

"He is?"

Rika felt his forehead "doesn't feel like a fever."

"But that can't be he's missing."

"Good morning" Satoshi Hojo came into the classroom "something wrong?" he asked seeing John stare at him.

"I think John switched to a new sleeping medicine again" said Rika.

"Oh" said Satoshi as if it happened all the time "how bad are the side effects this time?"

"Weird ones you really need to stop switching medicine like that John" said Rika.

"…this can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" asked Satako coming in "did John change meds again?"

"Again" said Rika.

"Oh is it like last time when he thought the school was haunted by Dutch people?"

"No this time he's forgetting things and remembering people that don't exist" said Rika.

"Oh that bad" said Satako.

"I think I need to lie down" said John.

"Good idea, some sleep without medication is just what you need" said Rika "we'll come check on you later."

"Y-yeah you do that" John fell asleep in the infirmary. He kept hearing an incessant beeping. "What the hell is that noise, I'm trying to sleep here?" he woke up and found himself in a different place all together.

"He's awake!" tons of nurses and doctors were all over him asking him all kinds of questions.

"Coming through!" Mion bulldozed her way past them "John its true you're alive!"

"Mion…then I'm…" he looked outside and saw London.

"Now look here you can't be in here there are so many-"

"Out of the way!" Rena punched out all the doctors "John your alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hello, you went crazy and jumped out the window!" exclaimed Mion.

"W-what?" 'Me dying is never remembered by anyone!'

"You jumped out a two story window" said Keiichi "do you not remember that?"

"You changed your sleeping meds again didn't you?" asked Mion.

"We keep telling you that's dangerous" said Rena "from now on we're sleeping over at your place to make sure you don't take anything else."

"This can't be happening, everything is wrong here" said John.

"No you don't!" Mion pinned him down "you're not leaving this bed till we say so."

"Try leaving and you'll be sorry" said Rena.

"But this-"

"Your parents are coming soon don't you dare try leaving!"

"I'll just try sleeping then" said John. He closed his eyes and found himself in the school infirmary again.

"John your awake" said Rika.

"This is too weird."

"Really you slept for half the day, no-one could wake you up no matter what they tried" said Rika "really you need to learn to sleep without that medicine."

"What on earth is going on?"

"Everything alright with him now?" asked Satoshi coming in.

"Mostly, but he still looks a little out of it."

"I'm over it" said John getting up "I just want out of here."

"Okay since school is almost over" said Satako "then we'd all have to go home again."

"We do?" asked John.

"Yeah there's nothing else to do afterschool" said Satako.

'So there's no club' "well what if we did make an activity to do after school?" asked John.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Satako staring at him with everyone else.

"I have my moments of ideas" said John "so how about we form a club that meets after school, it would give us more to do."

"I don't know…"

"If you guys would prefer to just go home then that's fine" said John wincing at the low blow he knew that was.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad" said Satoshi "so what would this club do?"

"Tons of games in the classroom we could use those while we think" said John "and set penalty games on the loser."

"All of a sudden I'm liking this idea" said Satako thinking with sadistic glee. The sadistic grin she was sending his way actually made John shiver.

"So should we do whatever is necessary to win?" asked Rika.

"Yes I suppose that would make sense" said John.

"Then let's get started with this idea" said Satoshi.

The game got started but for some reason John just couldn't beat Satako, he even made sure she wasn't cheating and that he was and he still somehow lost every hand to her.

"And I win" said Satako "so now I can choose who to inflict a penalty on."

'Every hand how did I lose every hand?' he cheated as much as possible and still lost.

"So John, get ready for a penalty game."

"As you wish" said John preparing for the worst. Having to massage Satako anywhere she wanted wasn't that bad of a punishment thankfully though that wasn't all she asked for.

"Come on feet next" said Satako.

"Yes Satako."

"Ahem."

"Yes Mistress Satako."

"That's better."

'Thank god Mion can't see this.' She'd never let him live it down.

"Now time for the next game" said Satako.

'Okay this time I'll win!' He lost again. He wound up having to carry Satako everywhere.

"I really like this club let's keep it up" said Satako.

'This can't be happening.'


End file.
